The Past Nine Days
by Secondream
Summary: Vriska begins to regret her decisions. Especially the ones she made toward her secret love...


Hey guys! Sorry if this is a little bad looking. It is late and I just needed to get this from my pad to the computer. Hope you enjoy anyway! Also sorry if you were expecting the next chapter of 2ollux ii2 2iick. I swear I'll do that next!

Your name is Vriska Serket and you regret everything.

You regret the methods you chose and the results of that choice. You wish you could take it all back. You wish you could erase what you did. Erase who you were. Erase it so that HE wouldn't hate you any more….

That troll boy whom you've loved but never told. You know he must hate you. How could he not? After all you put him through? You sure hate yourself for it so he must as well. You know everyone else feels the same. They stopped trying to contact you.

You've been reclusive, shut in your room for the past… how many days had it been? You stopped counting. You didn't think it mattered since no one would come looking for you. No one wonders where you are. But that's alright. You know you couldn't face them now anyways. They are either afraid of what you'll do or cannot forgive you for what you've already done.

And so here you are. You've wrapped yourself in several blankets. You would still be sobbing if you had any tears left. Instead you just shiver, despite your blankets, and stare blankly ahead into nothing. Occasionally you will glance at the various things you broke in your rage against yourself and consider breaking more things. You never do though.

A timid knock at your bedroom door pulls you out of your intense staring match with your wall. Now you know you've finally gone mad. You ignore the knock, figuring it's just your mind falling apart at the seams. However, you hear the knock again, just as timid. This time, it is accompanied by a voice.

HIS voice.

"Uh… Vriska…?" says the voice through the door.

Immediately you freeze. This can't be happening. Surely this must be madness setting in. Why would he be here?

Then it hits you. You know why he's here.

Revenge.

Someone has finally stepped up to finally repay you for all the wrong you've done.

To erase you.

You take a moment to find it funny that the boy you once called "spineless" has now been the one to step up to the plate to end this. To end you.

Solemnly, you rise from your bed. You wobble over to your door, having not moved for so long and your legs weak. You open the door slowly.

Sure enough, there stands Tavros Nitram.

_Stands. _

You had almost forgotten his new robo-legs.

"Vriska… um… are you okay?" he says. "No one has heard from you in… uh… nine days. I got worried when you…uh… didn't come back on the eighth day."

So that's how long it's been.

You take a deep, shaky breath and prepare to speak for the first time in about nine days. Your voice is cracked.

"No, Tavros I most certainly am not okay."

"Uh… May I come in?"

You answer him by moving to the side so he can walk in. He does and takes a seat on the foot of your bed. You close the door and take your seat back at the head of your bed. You pull your knees to your chest.

"Why are you here?" you ask him, although you know the answer.

"I uh…" he says, " I was worried so I-" "Liar," you interrupt. His eyes widen a little in surprise. "Vriska I-" You interrupt him yet again. "-You came here to finally get me back. To kill me for what I've done. " You shoot him a morbid glare, wishing he would get it over with.

"What? Uh… Why would I kill you?" He asks. He sounds… sad?

"Because of all the terrible things I did to you and everyone else!" you scream.

He moves from his seat to sit in front of you. You look down, wishing he wouldn't look at you so sadly. Wishing that when you looked into his eyes, you saw joy. Not fear. Not sadness.

"Vriska…" he says, "What's going on?"

You finally dare to look up into his eyes. Then you see something you did not expect. In his eyes is concern.

He… Cares?

Then you start to break and fall apart again.

"Tavros, I… I'm sorry… " You choke out," I'm sosososososososo sorry." Here come the tears. He is once again surprised. You continue to rant about everything you've kept inside for the past nine days. "I'm sorry for everything I did. I felt guilt- I really did! - When I did all that stuff. I have a conscience! I'm not heartless! But no one will ever forgive me! They all hate me or are afraid of me. All because I couldn't figure out my own feelings quickly enough to spare the feelings and lives of others! I'm so sorry. I'm just sorry for everything! I didn't- mmf!"

You are interrupted by a pair of lips pressed to yours. A second later he pulls away, blushing. Then from the very lips you never thought would kiss you come the very words you never thought you'd hear.

"I forgive you Vriska."

You are frozen. You probably look extremely stupid as you just sit there with your mouth slightly open. Tavros talks again. "I didn't come to…uh… kill you Vriska… I came to forgive you. And to let you know…uh… how I feel…" You just cannot believe this. You finally see what you've longed to see for so long in those eyes of his. Love. You unfold from holding your knees to your chest and just hug into him. "I'm so happy….." you manage to whisper out. He holds you close and lightly rubs your back while you calm down.

You start to think that maybe something good came out of these past nine days.


End file.
